Knights of Hillford Sessions
This article summarizes the sessions in the Knights of Ghillford campaign. Each heading lists the date of the session and the in-game day. Session 1: The Liberation of Ghillford (2016-10-28, Day 1-7) Players: Eric, Troy, Brandon Gwosh, Grim, and Gordon cleared Ghillford Manor of ice wraiths and zombies, and all three were knighted. A week later, a merchant passed through town. Discovering that he was selling fake potions, the knights imprisoned him indefinitely. Session 2: The Cry of the Kenku (2017-01-07, Day 8) Players: Troy, Riley Allærus was inducted as court wizard. Allærus and Sər Gordon journeyed into the forest to rescue a pair of children captured by kenku. They killed all six kenku along the way, and Sər Gordon brought back a pair of wooden wings for his headboard. They found that the kenku had tattoos on the backs of their necks: serpents in the shape of pentagrams. Both Linda and Clarence were unfamiliar with what this could mean, but they agreed that it was unusual for kenku to be this violent. Sər Gordon decided that he should soon venture south to Ambershire to do research on this. The team also discussed methods of revenue generation, and a conclusion was reached that if travellers were to prefer the Ghillford highway over the Ambershire highway, the higher traffic would lead to higher revenue. A plan was hatched to make it so. Finally, it was decided that Hillford would be renamed to Ghillford, and all new knights of Ghillford would have "G" prepended to their names. Session 3: The Ambershire Avalanche Adventure (2017-01-21, Day 9) Players: Brandon, Bryn, Eric, Riley, Troy Sər Gwosh, Sər Gordon, Sər Grim, and Allærus set out south to Ambershire. They met Rene, an artificer and gunsmith, who joined the party. Sər Grim visited the library and submitted an Encyclopedia bulk search for articles and documents about astronomy and star signs. Sər Gwosh played his lute in the Assy Astropod, also known as Tavern A, where he earned some money and a free meal. This event would later become known as the Meat Massacre of Ambershire. Shortly after, two gnomish agents of the Better Beverage Bureau entered the tavern and began examining the ale. Sər Gwosh assisted them in their examination and gave them his business card. Sər Gordon visited the Starry Sky Casino where he earned lots of gold but was caught cheating and attacked by his dwarven opponents, from whom he cunningly escaped. Sər Gordon, accompanied by the rest of the group, met Garin, a dwarven blacksmith. Garin crafted nine daggers with masterfully crafted grips for Sər Gordon, giving him advantage against being disarmed. He also upgraded Sər Gordon's existing daggers with this hilt design. While at Garin's, the party overheard a laid-off highway repairman, Timothy, mention that a part of the cliff overhanging the highway west of Ambershire is particularly fragile and susceptible to avalanches. Allærus offered Timothy a job in the Ghillford mine, and the young man gladly accepted. Sər Gordon then went to the Bustling Bee Meadery (Tavern B), where he attempted to chug three pitchers of mead and failed critically, spraying the room with vomit. This led to his expulsion from the meadery. Allærus visited the Church of Lathander and learned a bit about the deity, while also confirming that the rumours of the destruction of the church hierarchy in the east are false. Allærus also visited the library and read up on homunculi. He later discovered a blacksmith named Tinkerbell, who offered to craft him a staff capable of dispensing poison. As he could not afford the high price, Tinkerbell offered him a discount if he would fetch her merkwúd, a potent poison plant. On several occasions, the group overheard that the Count of the Bridge, who is the Baroness Ambershire's cousin-in-law, would be visiting the city soon. The group (minus Sər Grim) set out west. They found the tunnel and the merkwúd plants. While collecting them, they discovered a party of goblins hiding in a tunnel that Timothy had mentioned. The group fought and defeated the goblins, though Sərs Gordon and Gwosh were knocked unconscious and nearly killed in the battle. The battle in the tunnel destabilized the cliffside, and the group only barely escaped before an avalanche swept over the road, cutting Ambershire off from the Bridge county in the west. Allærus delivered the merkwúd to Tinkerbell and sold her some candles. She sold him the poison-dispensing quarterstaff at a heavy discount, along with a small vial of green poison. Allærus inquired whether she would like to move north to Ghillford with them, and she agreed on the condition that her community — 30 people, roughly — would be able to move with her. The group returned to Ghillford, bringing Timothy with them. On the way, they found a poster advertising the arrival of the Count of the Bridge and noted down the date. Once back at Ghillford, Dɐme Glinda knighted Allærus as Sɐr Gallærus. Session 4: Gnomes, Wine, and Zombies (2017-02-04, Day 10-11) Players: Bryn, Troy Having returned successfully from Ambershire, the party prepared to rest in The Manor; however, before any such rest could occur Clarence informed the knights that a concerned merchant wished to speak with them. The Merchant, flanked by two burly mercenaries, informed the knights that his cart had been caught in a disastrous avalanche on the Ambershire Highway, and requested that we send some people south to retrieve what goods remained. Sər Gordon and Rene volunteered to take the job, while Sər Gwosh needed to study for a bardic exam, Sər Grim had some letters he urgently needed to write, and Sɐr Gallærus required rest. After obtaining written consent to take the goods from the merchant's cart, Sər Gordon and Rene departed west. After a few hours of travel, the Gnomes stumbled across an old burned down structure. After a brief investigation the gnomes found little of interest and moved on. (I'll finish this later -Troy)Category:Knights of Hillford